Trin
Slave mage from Renthnor. Trin possesses a strange and unusual magical talent: she can create duplicates of people that obey her will. She is employed by the Kingsmen faction during the failed coup d'etat against the Queen of Yhilin, but Simon overwrites her contract by satisfying her, making him her new master. Trin is the first member of the harem who is not also a playable character. Story Simon's group first encounters Trin in Yhilin while they are trying to figure out what Ivastan is up to. They witness her appearing in the bar frequented by the palace guards, where she taunts the guards and casts a strange spell on them. Simon's quick reaction prevents our heroes from meeting the same fate. Later, they manage to track her down to the city's outer gates, where she "accidentally" drops a map showing a secret tunnel to the palace. Thus, she becomes instrumental in foiling the coup. After the party confronts her in the Palace's throne room, Trin surrenders without a fight: Very little is known of Trin's past, except that she's a dangerous mage and is originally from Renthnor. A psychopath of amazing talents, she uses her magic and gives out her contract whimsically without any real fealty to her current owner, playing around at her leisure by exploiting loopholes and gaps in the wording of her contract, which states that she must reach a satisfactory orgasm for her absolute loyalty: However, upon meeting Simon, who is the first to truly satisfy her contract, Trin does give out her loyalty to him. In spite of this, her psychopathic tendencies show when stating that her investment preferences will cause mayhem and discord. Her special ability which is quite rare in Arclent, to the point of being unheard or even considered impossible in theory: It has some limitations: she can't access people too sheltered or too strong, and quality degrades if she commands too many. She can revert the process, although only in the majority of the cases. It is noted by Yarra that her magic feels as though succubi lust magic is being fused with something completely different. As time passes, she learns to curb her chaotic evil tendencies for the sake of living with others. She still supports sociopathic options whenever it's possible, but she's much less treacherous towards the group. When the Fucklord flees to Zirantia after being beaten in Erosia, it's revealed that he had an agent with a power similar to Trin. This agent is defeated and killed by Simon's harem, but it shows that Trin's power isn't unique. It's currently unknown if more people possess this ability. Relationship points Maximum affection is 100, at which you can have a conversation with the harem girl that will lock her affection there. You can most easily gain affection with Trin by choosing "chaotic evil" options, as she likes wrecking shit for the sake of wrecking shit to paraphrase her. Otherwise, she mostly cares about things related to herself, like using her ability or upgrading her contract. Base value: 10. * for copying the Yhilin Bank employee. *Unmissable at the start of Chapter 2. * for talking to her after the start of Chapter 2 if you had Robin do contract research. * for fucking Altina immediately. * for letting the gang rape Varia, OR if you don't. * for sparing the Impaler. * for getting the Orcent Orgy sex scene IF you did well enough against the orc horde. * for getting the Trin x Altina sex scene in Aka's route if Altina is a cockwhore, OR if Altina is saner. * for creating as many copies as she can by the end of Aka's route.Options are the bank employee, eight House Jade employees, Big Man, and Janine's uncle. * for talking to her before any other harem girl when reuniting after Simon's route. *Unmissable for getting the Reunion Orgy sex scene.Apparently she likes the whole group scene as she get 3 more points that any other mate. * for getting the Trin + Altina sex scene having at Janine's retreat. * for voting YES on Declaration of War motion, OR for voting NO. * for promising Darghelon to vote YES on New Unpeople motion then voting NO. * for adopting War Vaults motion. * for investing in Deeds of Vinario for 100,000 ProN, OR for 200,000 ProN, OR for 300,000 ProN, OR for 500,000 ProN. * for getting the Ardford Orgy sex scene. * for having the best Janine's evaluation "victory was crushing" about Victory Points after the Battle of Yhilin, OR for "sound victory", OR for "decent victory", OR for "we struggled". * for talking to her after elven forests in which Simon asks for help dividing his attention. * for having at least a Zirantia investigation score of 20, OR for at least 10, OR for at least 5, OR otherwise. *Unmissable for talking to her about emotions. *Unmissable for getting the Trin Double Team sex scene. * for talking to the soldier in Aramite Fort about House Jade after talking to Palina IF Trin copied the Aramite Jade clerk. * for copying the Aramite rapist soldiers. * conversation between Orcent and Trin in The Warrior's Ring bar in Ari-Yhilina's lower city. * first meeting with Aramite Mage Guild representative IF Trin copied the Aramite Jade clerk. * copying the Aramite Priestess in Ramasta. * copying the antagonistic Hall orc during the first Erosian conflict. * at Council of Gawnfall if succubi must suppress their natures, OR if Church diverges, OR +2 if succubi form new religion. * getting the EXTENDED Gawnfall Orgy scene. (See Yarra Frustration list.) * Unmissable at Zirantia Palace during war. * telling the little not-girl "I've come to love her", OR "She's just a tool", OR no answer. Maximum legit value: 100 (+49 leeway). Affection titles *0 Expedient Slut *25 Useful Tool *50 Valued Tool *75 Personal Slave Mage *100 Permanently Contracted Special notes *Trin has an intriguing magic that allows her to create duplicates of human beings. The duplicates seems to be able to interact in a social background, but the residual magic is detectable by magic users. *The number of the copies that she can keep at the same time depends slightly of her affection with Simon.Source. *Her ability to manipulate others, methodical planning, and committing immoral acts without truly understanding why they are immoral hint that she may be a psychopath.Sierra confirm it in this message. Scenes *'Trin First Time' - After repeatedly mocking Simon's assumed lack of sexual prowess, Trin is in for a big surprise. Unmissable. After she surrenders. *'Yarra + Trin' - After the new harem member and its self-proclaimed first slut get into a squabble, Simon tries to shut them up. Sleep in the bedroom of the Yhilin Palace. Requires a combined affection of 70. *'Trin x Altina' - Altina's longing for Simon, and Trin decides to help her... whether she wants it or not. During Aka's route, the second time you sleep in the bed in the palace tunnels. Requires a combined affection of 70. *'Trin + Altina' - Trin uses her multiplicative powers on Altina and herself to surprise Simon. Requires to have had the '''Trin x Altina' scene. Talk to Trin after you have left once and returned to Janine's retreat during the reunion.'' *'Qum + Trin' - Eating in a restaurant may not be is definitely the best time for a double blowjob under the table. In Ardford, pay for a meal in the Silver Stump tavern. *'Trin Double Team' - What better way to learn coordination than a good old double team? Unmissable. Talk to Trin after receiving the succubus refugees. On-demand: *'Orgy' - No more than one woman is necessary for that when Trin is involved. - At 50 affection and above. *'Titfuck' - Trin loves being made to shut up. - At 75 affection and above. *'Missionary' - For certain people, loving treatment can be a torture... a very pleasant torture. At 100 affection. Trivia *Trin was originally incorrectly billed as "Ghenalese Specialist" in the harem menu. *Along with her amber irises, Trin's eyes have slitted pupils found in a majority of vipers. Whether this has pertinence to her unique ability or is simply an aesthetic choice to represent her personality has yet to be revealed. References Category:Characters Category:Harem members Category:Humans